Invitations
by EnjoyableMadness
Summary: My Own Version of Wonderland made with friend. The writing is all mine. White Rabbit is summoned by the Red King to send out invites for his annual ball. The first envelope goes to the Mad Hatter.


"**WHITE RABBIT!**"

Tea was spilt every where. A small sigh came from the tiny albino man whom had been startled by the shout enough to get his porcelain cup of tea all over his fine oak kitchen table. His light pink eyes moved off the puddle of dark liquid to the front of his perfectly white starched shirt. Still immaculately white. That made him feel a little better. He left the mess and got to his feet to stand all of an astounding four foot ten inches. Small man.

Quickly he went over to the peg on the wall that had his waist coat with swallow coat tails to pull it on and button it up his small fingers deft and swift at the task. He pulled on the front of it and got his shirt cuffs, ascot, and upturned collar in order.

"**RABBIT!**"

Again came the shout of the one and only Red King in the small man's head along with the exact location of said Red King startling the poor boy all over again. He jumped a bit high for his size and darted out of the room he was in to the front door where he kept his Skeleton Key and pocket watch. The Skelton Key was a key made of bone in a simple old style fashion with the handle sporting a skull carving with two sizeable rubies in the shape of hearts where the eye sockets were to be. The pocket watch was almost as big as his head and made out of gold on the outside with a matching sturdy chain. The case lid sported the mark of the White Rabbit. A simple rabbit laying in one place with a small clock face on the hind end of the outlined rabbit. He took that key and put it in the knob lock of the door turning it with the location of the

Red King still in his mind. He stuffed his pocket watch into the pocket of his waist coat letting the chain dangle while he opened the door. The other side was in the middle of Castle Hearts' throne room and Rabbit ran right through closing the door behind him. He dropped the key into another pocket and picked up the chain to his watch to clip onto the belt of his black dress slacks.

While waiting for the Red King to arrive Rabbit took the time to take one of his long ears from laying against his back to his front where he stroked it. It was a habit that helped him to calm himself down when he was feeling skittish or jumpy. He had no regular ears. Just those long ones that came from above his temples amongst his snowy hair. The fur, hair, and skin had no differenced in shade making him completely snow white in color from head to toe with only pink to his eyes. Behind him a little tail poked out from the back of his pants through a hole at the end of his spinal column at the bottom of the small of his back. It wasn't a Peter Cotton Tail fluffy, but doe tail type of fluffy. Every so often the little thing would wiggle around slightly.

Rabbit froze in place when he heard a small noise come from somewhere around him. His eyes got a little bigger and he sniffed at the air making his small nose twitch around. By the time he caught the smell of roses it was far too late.

He was plowed over by a blonde with mane in a dark red frock in something like a tackle hug. "RABBIT!" The man was bigger than him, but just as skinny. He grinned down at the now completely disoriented Rabbit who now looked about ready to faint.

"M-Milord? Y-you called?" Was all the bunny boy could get out while he just froze on the ground looking up at the energetic blonde above him with his arms drawn up close to his chest.

"Yes! Yes, I did!" The King of Hearts grabbed Rabbit's upper arms and stood up easily picking the tiny man right up and setting him back down on his polished black shoes. The white gloved hands of the Red King tugged and smoothed out Rabbits suit. "I'm getting married!"

Rabbit started to come out of his startled brain freeze and smiled at the Red King softly. "T-To who?"

"My brute." The King told Rabbit proudly puffing up visibly. He looked around then leaned closer to Rabbit whispering. "She sexy when she's mad."

"I heard that!" Came a loud shout from down the hall from a female.

The Red King grinned and winked at Rabbit and pushed a stack of envelopes at him. "We're not getting married yet, but I'm holding my annual ball in a week. Get these out." He then turned and ran off presumably to go deal with 'Brute'.

Rabbit bowed low even though Red didn't see it then turned and ran out of the castle the cards guarding the doors and such staying out of the way or opening gates for him. Some more humanoid guards lurked about in deep red armor, but they were the more serious display of power then the simple cards.

While White Rabbit was running he gave the front of the first envelope in the stack to see the King's slanting almost arrogant script writing out 'Mad Hatter the Executioner' on the front. To be the silly King that he was he added a couple of hearts around the name to make it obvious he'd put it at the top of Rabbit's pile for a reason.

Rabbit's cheeks blushed out of their usual snowy hue and stuck his also pink tongue out at the envelope. He retracted the tongue and sighed a bit tucking all the envelopes, but the one he was on his way to deliver into the pocket of his waist coat. This time of day Hatter had probably found his vodka bottles. He'd have been going soon enough to gather up the executioner and get him to bed.

Black Kingdom was too spooky a place to let him just sleep on his outdoor tea party table. Even if Mad Hatter knew how to kill someone twelve different ways before they actually got around to dying.

Rabbit picked up his pace a little when all the bright colors of Red Kingdom's flowers, animals, and foliage turned into an empty forest of dark grays and blacks. Spooky. There were creatures there and they were all predators. The only reason one of the giant Black Widow spider's hadn't jumped out at him was because he was protected by the Red Kingdom as the messenger between all the royalties. That didn't mean any of the predators in the forest couldn't be clever enough to make it look like an accident if they really wanted to eat him.

He wasted no time on enjoying the sparse scenery on his way to Mad Hatter's abode.


End file.
